Ke Rumah Hantu? Siapa Takut!
by duo Matsu Hiko
Summary: Akashi ngajak GoM ke rumah hantu! Apa yang akan terjadi! Apakah banyak drama ga berguna? Akankah mengalahkan acara pelem horror di tipi-tipi? Akankah mengalahkan film the Conj*r*ng! / Fict pertama dari duo Matsu-Hiko! warning dll nya didalam! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Awal dari Semuanya

**Ke Rumah Hantu? Siapa Takut!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Story by : duo Matsu-Hiko  
Genre : Horror/Humor  
Rate : T  
Warning : sangat tidak jelas,OOC,typo(s),humor-horror gagal,sedikit sho-ai!**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Awal dari Semuanya**

**.**

Pada suatu hari di SMP Teikou,tepatnya di aula latihan basket….

"Aaah…! Capeknya…aku ga ngerti ulangan tadi-_ssu_…" Kata pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Kise Ryouta,si sharara goes on yang 4l4y tapi ganteng tapi jelek juga(?) yang sedang guling-gulingan di lantai seperti kambing guling.

Mendengar rengekan si kuning,temannya yang berambut biru gelap yang bernama Aomine Daiki yang kulitnya too dim dan seperti preman *author ditabok* berkata "rasanya gue mau mati tadi….,"

"Itu gampang kalau kalian mau belajar,_nanodayo_..," kata seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata hijau yang tangannya di balut-balut pake perban-yang author lupa buat apa- yang diketahui bernama Midorima Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang enggak turun satu senti pun. Ia membawa boneka kodok ditangannya.

Aomine yang mendengar itu langsung ngotot,"Gampang? Lu bilang itu GAMPANG? Sungguh hebat kau nak…" katanya dengan muka bapak-bapak. Udah muka item,tampang preman,sekarang muka bapak-bapak... Bingung waktu mau ngelahirin nih anak emaknya ngidem apaan.

"Aominecchi kayak om-om-_ssu_…" Kata Kise yang masih guling-gulingan di lantai.

"Menurutku itu mudah," Kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Aomine sama Kise yang kayak cewek dicolong di pasar becek ga ada ojek(?).

Yang tadi berkata tiba-tiba adalah Kuroko Tetsuya,pemuda berambut dan bermata biru beraura tipis,muka triplek tapi omongan tajam setajam silet. Yah, karena auranya tipis,hal itu sering terjadi. Mungkin dia pernah memakainya untuk nyolong sandal orang di masjid*author diinjek*.

"Bi…bisakah kau muncul secara normal,Kuroko..?" Tanya Midorima.

"Ah iya,kalian lihat Akashi-kun tidak?" Kata Kuroko yang mengabaikan si pemuda rambut lumut itu.

"Akashi? Ga liat..palingan dia beli gunting baru buat dinikahin! Wkwkwk…kawin silang jenis baru tuh!" Jawab Aomine dengan humor yang gagal.

"Sebaiknya jaga perkataanmu,Daiki" Kata seseorang berambut merah,dan bermata merah-emas,sambil mengarahkan gunting merahnya tepat didepan wajah Aomine. Kita sambuuuut...Akashi Seijuurou!

Mendengar hal itu,Aomine langsung mingkem. Dia gak mau jadi korban keganasan gunting merah itu. Yah…si Akashi emang serem, namanya juga yandere.

"Akashi-kun,sabar….," Kata Kuroko yang udah pake baju ustad. Palingan nyolong lagi.

"Udah jangan berantem ah," Kata Midorima.

Mendengar Kuroko berkata begitu(lagi-lagi Midorima dikacangin…) ,Akashi berkata,"Kau memerintahku,Tetsuya?"

"Bukan begitu.."

"WOY BERISIK-_NANODAYO!"_ Secara OOC,si rambut lumut yang udah ga tahan dikacangin pun meledak dengan berteriak-teriak. Dia ngajak perang kali yak?

"LU YANG BERISIK,SHINTAROU" Akashi pun melempar guntingnya ke Midorima. Tapi karena Midorima cukup tangkas,ia pun berhasil menyingkir dengan slowmotion dan muncul background musik 'berhasil,berhasil,berhasil,hore!' versi D*ra (apaan?). Ternyata eh ternyata,guntingnya malah kena yang dibelakangnya…

"Ma…makanan…ku…" Kata seseorang jangkung berambut ungu,dan bawa banyak banget Murasakibara Atsushi,sambil melihat bungkus makanannya yang robek dan berceceran dilantai.

Midorima udah nunduk,Kuroko berusaha menahan Akashi,Aomine sama Kise kejar-kejaran ala drama India(loh).

"Sudahlah,Akashi-kun…" Kata Kuroko.

"Tidak ada makanan di latihan. Sekarang,cepat latihan! Keliling aula 5 putaran!" Perintahnya. Tentu saja, dia kan kaptennya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Aomine dengan gaya sinetron. "Emangnya hari ini ada latihan ya?" lanjutnya.

"Gaada,Cuma iseng aja gue," Jawab Akashi yang dilanjutkan dengan paduan suara 'HAAAAH?!' oleh Aomine ft. Kise.

"Pantes yang ada cuma kita…," Kata Aomine.

"Udah ah banyak b*cot lu! Cepetan lari!" Teriak Akashi feel like komandor perang.

"AYE SIR!" Teriak mereka kompak kayak cheerleader.

.

* * *

_Skip time_

.

* * *

Semua anggota langsung ambruk dilantai. Mereka sudah tidak kuat…apakah…mereka akan berakhir disini pemirsah? Kita tunggu minggu depan…

"Ngaco," Kata Akashi sambil geplakin author."Woy bangun! Nanti gue jadiin manusia guling satu-satu," lanjutnya.

"Manusia guling? Yang ada mah kambing guling,Akashicchi!" Kata Kise.

"Karena kambing guling itu udah mainstream..," Balas Akashi dengan ngaconya.

"Hosh…hosh…uhuk…hosh..," Oalah,ternyata Kuroko udah capek level over 10000. Dia udah ngosh-ngosh-an banget sambil mojok di pinggir aula.

"Tetsuya,kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Akashi sambil berlutut di depan Kuroko. Seketika latar belakang menjadi bunga-bunga dan cling-cling'an. Mungkin si Akashi kena virus alay.

"Ah…Aku tidak apa-apa kok,Akashi-kun…," Jawab Kuroko.

"Begitu…sini kubantu," Kata Akashi sambil menarik Kuroko.."Oops" ...sampai mereka berdua terjatuh. Posisinya….Kuroko niban Akashi!

"Dafuq!" Teriak Aomine dan Kise sambil berwajah 'sumpeh loe?!'

'_Modus si Akashi kayaknya…, ' _Batin Midorima.

"Tetsuya,…kau mau apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan smirk-nya.

"Ah…A…aku…aku tidak mau apa-apa..kok,Akashi…kun…" Jawab Kuroko blushingan dengan gagap. Apakah dia keturunan Aziz Gagap pemirsah?! *Matsu digampar Hiko

"Akashi,kau mau mengajak kami ke rumah hantu?" Kata Midorima yang beneran ga tahan dikacangin.

"Rumah hantu? Sana pergi sendiri, males gue" Jawab Akashi dengan poker face.

"Bukan,maksudku ini…" Balas Midorima sambil mengeluarkan jadwal harian dari dalam tas Akashi. "Tuh,kamu mengajak kami nanti jam 12 malam." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk salah satu kotak bertuliskan '**ke rumah hantu? Siapa takut!**'

"Oooh…itu toh," Kata Akashi singkat.

"Ano,Akashi-kun…aku boleh bangun ya..?" Tanya Kuroko yang masih menindih Akashi.

"Ah iya ya..," Jawab Akashi.

'_Aaaah sayang sekali pemirsaaah~~!'_ batin Akashi.

"Jadi?" Tanya Midorima yang beneran udah kesel level 101010101010110 (?).

"Ah iya,nanti kita kerumah hantu." Jawab Akashi.

"….." Cuma itu yang dipikirkan Aomine sama Kise.

"YA KAN?" Tanya Akashi(baca:perintah) sambil 'tersenyum'.

"IYA!" Teriak Aomine sama Kise.

"Okeh,nanti malam jam 11 kita ngumpul disini. JANGAN TELAT YA, ANAK-ANAK!" Perintah Akashi kayak guru TeKa ajah.

"…..Err…." Gumam Kisedai minus Akashi gak yakin.

"APA?" Tegas Akashi.

"Yaa!" Teriak mereka semua kecuali Murasakibara yang lagi makan (karena udah selesai latihan).

"Okeh sudah dipastikan, nanti jam 11 malam, disini." Kata Akashi sebelum keluar aula.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Mereka akan ke rumah hantu?

Kejadian apa saja yang menimpa mereka?

Temukan jawabannya di chapter berikutnya!

Author Note :

-Matsu : Yak! Akhirnya selesai juga…..agak membingungkan ya?

-Hiko : Setidaknya chapter 1 ini berhasil,horeee!

-Kuroko : aku capek..

-Akashi : yah biasa lah Tetsuya,para bocah-bocah emang nyapek2in ajah *elus2 Kuroko

-Matsu : yak! Pokoknya terimakasih jika mau membaca ini! Sampai bertemu di chapter 2!

**Review,kritik dan saran?**


	2. Perjalanan ke rumah hantu!

**Ke Rumah Hantu? Siapa Takut!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Story by : duo Matsu-Hiko  
Genre : Horror/Humor  
Rate : T  
Warning : sangat tidak jelas,OOC,typo(s),humor-horror gagal,sedikit sho-ai!**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Perjalanan ke rumah hantu!**

**.**

_Matsu : baiklah...(sepatah pembukaan) inilah cerita tentang 6 pemuda yang sudah tidak waras yang dalam perjalanan menuju alam baka-rumah hantu maksudnya...tanpa menunggu,ini dia ceritanya... _

_SMP Teikou, tepatnya di aula latihan basket, jam 11 malam..._

"Entah kenapa gue males dengerin si Matsu ngomong," Kata Aomine malas sambil main-mainin bola basket yang dia bawa.

"Mana Akashi katanya dia gak boleh telat, dia juga telat toh ..," Balas Midorima.

"Yah aku juga menunggu..," Kata Kuroko tiba-tiba yang sudah membawa senter.

"…..Muncullah dengan normal-_nanodayo_..," Kata Midorima udah kaget setengah mati.

"Kalo kaget setengah mati, berarti kalo dia kaget 2x udah mati dong….," Kata Aomine ga nyambung.

"Bisa jadi-_ssu_….," Balas Kise.

"Munch…munch…nyem nyam…..krauk krauk…," Cuma itu yang diucapin si titan ungu, Murasakibara. Di mulutnya udah ada beribu-ribu makanan (dafuq?).

"Dasar pembohong..," Kata Midorima sambil memikirkan Akashi.

"So swet-_ssu_~" Kata Kise yang langsung digaplok Midorima.

"Dia bukan pembohong kok, Midorima-kun," Balas Kuroko sambil mengarahkan senternya ke wajah Akashi.

"Aaaaah~ silau,_maaan_~!" Kata Akashi sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dan memakai kacamata hitam kayak mafia-mafia gituh.

'_Hiiyy….,' _ Batin Aomine sama Kise.

Dengan gregetnya, si Midorima berkata,"Akashi mukamu lebih menjijikan dari awal-_nanodayo_,".

Mendengar hal itu, Akashi langsung memicingan matanya. Midorima udah nempel-nempel di tiang ring basket dengan background musik 'Midorima di tiang, diam-diam sembunyi, datanglah si Akashi, HAP! TANGKAP TANGKAP! HAP HAP! HAP HAP!' *Matsu di injek Hiko*.

"Menurutku dia tampan…," Kata Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi.

Seketika, Akashi yang tadi mukanya kayak setan berubah jadi bling-blingan.

"Tetsuya….," Kata Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko penuh arti.

"Aah udah ah! Kapan perginya nih?!" Seru Aomine yang udah capek ngeliat drama disana-sini.

"Ah iya ya. Awalnya sih pengen pergi pake mobil gue, tapi males. Jadi kita pergi naek angkot aja," Kata Akashi.

"ANGKOT?!" Seru Aomine sambil berwajah serius.

"Aominecchi kenapa sih-_ssu_? Jangan-jangan pernah jadi tukang angkot…," Balas Kise.

"Emang pernah kok," Jawab Aomine yang membuat Kise jumpalitan.

"Ya udah ayo langsung ajah," Kata Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Kuroko. "Ayo,Tetsuya" Lanjutnya dengan cling-cling-kinclong bak pangeran.

'_Ya elah cuma naek angkot kok pake gitu'an….'_ Batin Aomine yang udah duduk di bagian pengemudi di angkot yang baru dia colong dari pinggir jalan.

"Ya baiklah…," Kata Kuroko sambil menerima tangan Akashi.

'_Ya ampun di angkot pun si Akashi modus…_' Batin Midorima.

"Oke bang, ke rumah hantu di blok YK* ya," Kata Akashi kepada Aomine yang emang udah kayak tukang angkot.

"TARIK MANG-_SSU_~!" Teriak Kise.

"OKEH-EH MANGSSU APAAN KISE?!" Teriak Aomine sambil menginjak gas nya dan alhasil….

_KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG….. _

Angkot itu melesat dengan cepat mengalahkan seekor cheetah hamil (eh).

"GYAAAAAAAA! " Paduan suara yang ga tau dihasilkan siapa bergema di sepanjang jalan.

"MuuuUUUUuuunch nyeEEEeeeEEM….," Suara Murasakibara naek turun karena sambil makan, udah gitu angkotnya lompat-lompatan kayak kelinci lagi.

Midorima melepas kacamatanya yang takut jatoh, wajahnya ganteng sih tapi culun juga…

Si Kuroko tetap memasang triplek-face nya sambil duduk tenang di sebelah Akashi. Akashi sih, ya biasa aja. Tapi di dalem hati-

'_NJIIIR GUE BISA MATI! EMAAAK TOLONGIN GUE! GUE GAK MAU DI KORAN DITULIS 'Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou mati di angkot yang dikendarai temannya sendiri'! MAU DITARO DI MANA MUKA GUE?!'_ Batin Akashi OOC.

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

"Udah nyampeee!" Teriak Aomine sambil memarkirkan angkotnya di pinggir jalan deket rumah hantu.

"Woey angkot gue tuh!" Teriak bapak-bapak ga dikenal yang diketahui pemilik angkot tersebut.

"Daiki, urusin tuh angkot," Kata Akashi.

"Kok gue doang?!" Tolak Aomine.

"Kan lu yang nyolong!" Balas Akashi.

Dan berakhir dengan pembicaraan Aomine dengan bapak-bapak itu dengan lama….

.

"Ah,gara-gara si Daiki preman pasar dakian jadi lama urusannya," Kata Akashi.

"Kok cuma gue doang yang disalahin..," Kata Aomine pundung dideket tong sampah.

"Itu sih de'el-_ssu_~!" Kata Kise sambil goyang dombret.

"Hiiyy jijaaay," Kata Akashi yang OOC parah.

"Jadi ini gimana urusannya-_nanodayo…,"_ Kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ya udah anak-anak! Ayo baris!" Seru Akashi memerintah kayak guru teka atau komandan militer gak tau yang mana.

Mendengar perintah dari kapten mereka yang udah ga waras, mereka pun berbaris dengan rapih feel like semut prajurit yang ada di Glob*l TV.

"Nanti di dalam rumah hantu, ada beberapa tantangan. Karena aku sudah mendiskusikan hal ini (baca:memerintah) dengan pemilik rumah hantunya, dibolehin deeh~" Kata Akashi sambil membentuk 'piiiis' dengan tangannya.

"Tantangan? Tantangan apaan?" Tanya Aomine.

"Yah nanti gue kasih tau…soalnya ada 5 tantangan yang udah gue siapin," Jawab Akashi.

"HAH?! 5?! CIYUS LOE?! MIAPAH?!" Teriak Aomine dengan wajah 'WAT DE PAK!'

"Oke, jadi…pertama-tama, aku akan membagi kelompoknya," Kata Akashi.

"Sekarang, aku akan membagi kelompoknya yang terdiri dari 2 orang, dimulai dari kanan…berarti Daiki dengan Ryouta, Shintarou dengan Atsushi, dan terakhir Tetsuya dengan kuuu~" Jelas Akashi. Loh? Kenapa Kuroko dengan Akashi? Ya iyalah soalnya si Kuroko barisan paling kiri, terus si Akashi ikutan disitu.

"CURANG-S_SU_! Aku maunya sama Kurokocchi! Amit-amit dah barengan sama preman dakian ini!" Seru Kise.

"Hiii gue juga gak mau sama lu,Kise! Amit-amit gue sama banci kayak gini!" Seru Aomine gak mau kalah.

"Diem ah kalian! It's a destiny…," Kata Akashi sambil sok inggris. "Tetsuya bersama denganku karena takdir~" Lanjut Akashi dengan 4LaY.

"Haduuuh thor(author) bisa gak sih buat Akashicchi jangan alay-s_su_…," Kise ngambek ngeliat kaptennya kayak banci pasar.

"Thor? THOR?! Thor yang bawa palu gede itu?!" Teriak Aomine ga nyambung.

"Sudah sudah! Lebih baik masalah ini segera diselesaikan….," Kata Akashi yang kayak pak RT.

"Kok firasat gue tiba-tiba gak enak yah?" Pikir Aomine.

"Tenanglah," Kata Kuroko. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Emang tantangan nya apa-_ssu_?" Tanya Kise kepada Akashi yang lagi ngeliatin kertas. Tuh kertas kayaknya isinya tantangannya…

"Ya, tantangan pertama…..,"

Semua anggota ngeliatin Akashi.

"Yaitu…."

Semua anggota udah deg-degan, mata melotot, dan iritasi ringan *Matsu digampar*_ralat_ penasaran sekaleeeee…..!

Akashi menarik nafas dan ia berkata….

"SETIAP PASANGAN HARUS FOTO-AN SAMA SETANNYA….."

Hening…

5 menit….

10 menit….

15 menit….

20 meni-

"UAPAAAAH?!" Mereka semua langsung tereak massal kayak lagi konser di gelora Bung Karno pemirsah! (hah)

Aomine sama Kise masang muka 'dafuq!' , si Murasakibara keselek, si Midorima megangin pundak Kuroko sambil geter-geter.

"MUAHAHAHAHA TANTANGAN GUE HEBAT KAAAN" Seru Akashi kelewat OOC…

"Foto'an sama setannya? Serius lu? " Tanya Aomine.

" ." Jawab Akashi.

"Miapah?" Tanya Kise.

"Mi goreng,"

"Goreng apa?"

"Goreng ikan,"

"Ikan apa?"

"Ikan mas. MASbuloh ?!" Teriak Akashi. Kise langsung mingkem.

"Eh…baiklah…," Kata Kuroko mengenai tantangan tadi.

Midorima, Kise, Aomine, sama Murasakibara diem.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita akan memulai pertualangan ini!" Seru Akashi di depan pintu rumah hantu….

.

.

.

**Selanjutnya mereka akan memasuki rumah hantu!**

**Tantangannya…foto-foto'an sama setannya?**

**Apakah mereka berhasil?!**

**Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	3. Tantangan 1 : Foto'an sama setan!

**Ke Rumah Hantu? Siapa Takut!**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Story by : duo Matsu-Hiko  
Genre : Horror/Humor  
Rate : T  
Warning : sangat tidak jelas,OOC,typo(s),humor-horror gagal,sedikit sho-ai!**

**.**

**Tantangan 1 : Foto'an sama setan!**

**.**

_Disinilah mereka….para Kiseki no Sedai abal-abal…sedang berdiri di depan rumah hantu….hanya untuk melakukan hal sepele..yaitu cuma narsis-narsis'an sama setan.._

"Gue kesel denger lu Thor," Kata Akashi.

"Thor lagi Thor lagi…," Kata Aomine.

"Oke! Mari kawan-kawan seperjuanganku! Kita akan memasuki medan perang ini!" Kata Akashi sealay-alaynya. "Eh iya pertama baris sesuai pasangan dulu gih!"

Lalu mereka pun berbaris sesuai pasangan. Aomine disebelah Kise, Murasakibara di sebelah Midorima, Akashi disebelah Kuroko.

"Terus nih, kamera buat foto sama setannya," Kata Akashi sambil memberikan kamera RONGSOKKAN ke Aomine dan Midorima. 1 lagi ia pegang sendiri. "1 kamera 2 orang yak!" lanjutnya.

"Wuuuiiihh…Akashi kaya banget…sampe ngasih kita kamera rongsokkan…," Kata Aomine sambil ngeliatin kamera yang mau copot lensanya.

"Siap, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi kepada Kuroko sambil memegang kamera rongsokkan.

"Um…ya..," Jawab Kuroko.

"OKEH AYO MASUK, ANAK-ANAK!"

"YAAA!"

Mereka semua pun langsung melesat masuk ke rumah hantu itu. Pengunjung lain di luar cuma bisa cengo ngeliat ada pelangi masuk ke rumah hantu.

Sesampainya didalam, mereka semua berpencar. Maklum, tempatnya gelap, jadi tanpa terasa malah mencar.

* * *

_Aomine dan Kise_

* * *

"Hii…dimana nih…," Kata Aomine yang kakinya geter-geter.

"Gak-gak-gak-tau-ssu!" Seru Kise yang udah merinding luar bi(n)asa.

"A….ada…seeEEeesUUuuaaaaTuuu…." Kata Aomine-yang nadanya kayak joget disko sambil menunjuk ke depan.

"A….aaa…aapaa…-ssu…?"

"Se..se..se..se..se…se…SAITOOON!" Teriak Aomine. Maksudnya tuh setan tapi, ya...biarkan dia berkarya.

Ternyata yang ditunjuk Aomine adalah sosok setan berambut panjang, berpakaian putih panjang, berkulit pucat, ketawa serem, yang kita sebut saja kuntilanak.

"GYYYAAAA!" Ngeliat gituan si Kise langsung pengen ngacir. Eh ternyata dia malah keselengkat.

BRUUUK

"PUGYAAA?!" Teriak Kise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Si Aomine ngacir ninggalin Kise.

"AOMINECCHI JAHAT-SSU! TOLONGIN!"

"BODO YANG PENTING GUE SELAMAT! EMAAAAAAK!"

.

* * *

_Midorima dan Murasakibara_

* * *

.

"Nyem nyem…krauss krausss krek krauss…nyam nyam….munch munch….nyam nyam….," Cuma suara itu yang terdengar di antara Murasakibara sang titan ungu dan Midorima si shooter maniak oha-asa…

YAITU CUMA SUARA MAKAN MURASAKIBARA…

Sedikit resah, akhirnya Midorima pun membuka mulutnya, "Tidak apa-apa-_nanodayo_?" sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Loh Mido-chin…*krauss* ituh didepan apuah?" Kata Murasakibara-masih penuh makanan di mulutnya- sambil menunjuk ke depan.

"Hm?" Midorima pun mengambil senter yang dia bawa dan mengarahkannya ke depan, tapi cahaya senternya tidak secerah cahaya Aomine the redup light! *Matsu di gaplok*

"Setannya mana sih…dari tadi gak muncul….," Kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah makanannya-gak tau didepan dia ada apaan.

"Iya ya ajaib kagak ada setannya," Kata Midorima.

Tiba-tibah…..!

_SREEEK SREEEK…_

"?!" Midorima langsung menengok ke belakang seperti burung hantu, tapi bedanya yah ga muter ampe bunyi 'ngrek' gitu…masa' iya Midorima lehernya lentur ampe muter begitu? Entar malah dia yang dikira hantu!

"Apaan tuh Mido-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Gak tau," Kata Midorima sambil berjalan ke depan. Rasanya ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan itu.

"Ah itu setannya" Kata Murasakibara dengan datar sambil menunjuk…POCONG…

"UASTAGFIRULLAH#$% %^#$%$% !?#%$$^" Midorima melempar senternya dan kameranya lalu….ngacir ninggalin Murasakibara! Tsunderenya hilang ke mana…

"Ah, kameranya ditinggal…," Murasakibara mengambil kameranya…"Eh pocong…,"

'_Loh? Kok dia malah nyapa gue?'_ Pikir si hantu bungkus.

"Cheese….," Kata Murasakibara sambil memotret dirinya dengan si pocong…

.

* * *

_Akashi dan Kuroko_

* * *

.

_SIIIINGG…_

Hening melanda Akashi dan Kuroko. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, tanpa komunikasi apapun.

"Umm…," Kuroko akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi tanpa menengok ke Kuroko.

"Tidak…"

"oh"

…Hening lagi dah…

"Umm…," kembali Kuroko membuka mulut.

"Apa lagi?" Beneran dah, si Akashi jadi males dengerin si Kuroko.

"Ada yang memegang tanganku….," Ternyata ada yang memegang tangan Kuroko! Yaitu setan gajelas yang mukanya ketutupan rambut acak2an gituh! Genit amat ya megang-megang tangan ultimate uke kita yang kawaii moe moe kyuun ini *di ignite pass kai

Krik

krik

krik

kri-

"WOEY LU LEPASIN TANGAN TETSUYA ATAU MAU MATI DISINI?!" Kata Akashi (baca : perintah) dengan aura yang uh….serem-serem gimanaaa gituuu~! Tapi sumpah, dia lebih serem dari setannya….

"AMPUN BAAAAAAAAANG!" Dan si hantu ngacir ngeliat Akashi begitu. Ternyata hantu kalah sama Akashi…

"Eh?" Gumam Kuroko dengan wajah gini - (._.)

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi ke Kuroko dengan cling-cling'nya yang sebenernya ga berguna!

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Kuroko dengan triplek face.

"Oke kita lanjutkan perjalanannya…," Kata Akashi sambil memegang kameranya erat-erat.

.

Beberapa menit-jam malahan berlalu, tapi setannya gak ketemu sama Akashi dan Kuroko…

"Aneh, kok setannya gak muncul-muncul sih?" Gumam Akashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia bingung kenapa gak ada setan muncul didepan dia…

'_Soalnya setannya takut sama kamu, Akashi-kun…_' Pikir Kuroko-dan itulah jawabannya.

* * *

Skip Time

* * *

Setelah melewati jalur rumah hantu, akhirnya mereka pun keluar. Ajaibnya keluarnya barengan. Mungkin itu adalah ikatan kuat para pejuang (baca : penghancur) kita!

"Baik, gimana misinya? Berhasil? " Tanya Akashi pada semuanya.

"Gue gak dapet apa-apa….," Jawab Aomine sambil ngosh-ngosh'an. Dia capek lari-larian tadi.

"Gak ada hasil-ssu….," Jawab Kise-sambil menatap Aomine dengan pandangan 'aku-akan-membalasmu-ssu'!

Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara cuma diem.

"Sama, setannya gak muncul didepan aku. Apa mereka malu karena aku kegantengan ya?" Kata Akashi narsis.

'_ITUMAH KARENA LU SEREM, BAKASHI!_' Teriak kisedai minus Akashi dalam hati.

"Eh iya Murasakibara, kamera yang tadi mana? Yang sempet gue jatohin…," Tanya Midorima ke Murasakibara.

"Nih….tadi aku foto'an sama pocong…," Kata Murasakibara santai sambil mengemut lolipopnya.

"Beneran?!" Teriak Akashi merampas kamera itu.

"Eeeeeh!" Teriak Aomine gak kalah kaget.

"…"

"Kau bercanda? Gak ada apa-apa tuh," Komentar Midorima. Di kamera kagak ada apa-apa, yang kelihatan cuma Murasakibara lagi menghadap kamera sambil ngemil.

"Tapi tadi aku beneran foto'an sama setannya kok….," Kata Murasakibara.

"Ja…jangan-jangan…..," Gumam Aomine sambil geter-geter.

"Setan asli-nanodayo….," Kata Midori-

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Teriak Aomine sama Kise ngedenger perkataan Midorima.

"Ya-yakin nih? Emangnya beneran ada setan beneran disitu?" Kata Akashi sambil berkeringat-bukan karena olahraga. Lah dia yang ngajak dia yang takut…

Kuroko pun mengambil kamera tersebut. Ia memperhatikan dan membalik-balikkan kamera itu.

Ia pun berkata, "A,ano…lensa kameranya…"

"Apa, Tetsuya?"

"LENSANYA PECAH SEBELAH…,"

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…_

"Hah?" Kisedai-minus Kuroko cengo. So pasti. Hah?

"Ja…jadi…," Akashi membuka mulut.

Semuanya hening….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"Pocongnya gak kepotret karena lensanya pecah sebelah" Kata Murasakibara yang masih mengemut lolipopnya.

_**GUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**_

Suasana langsung kacau pemirsah! Disiarkan langsung dari rumah hantu! Midorima jungkir balik, Kise nyangkut di pohon toge, Aomine jatoh ke empang, Kuroko di gendong Akashi ala karung bekas-PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK *Matsu di injek

"Jiaah! Jadi kagak ada yang berhasil dong!" Teriak Akashi-sambil menurunkan Kuroko tentunya-.

"Ya ya bisa jadi…," Kata Kuroko. Semuanya langsung memasang triplek face dengan wajah - =..=

Akashi pun dengan pasrah membuka mulut lagi, "Berarti tantangan pertama gak ada yang berhasil! Lanjut ke tantangan kedua! "

Mendengar Akashi, kisedai langsung menahan nafas tapi gak ampe matilah, deg-deg'an menunggu lanjutan Akashi.

"Tantangan kedua…."

Deg deg deg dag dig dug hatiku-abaikan

"Yaitu…."

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ya gue juga gak tau…"

GUBRAK

"Ah gini deh...kalian berlima nyari setan nya tanpa gue, terus kalian bawa setannya ke gue. Kalo berhasil,nanti gue cari setan lain SENDIRIAN," Lanjut Akashi.

"Uwooo oke!" Seru Aomine.

"Kayaknya seru-ssu~!" Kise kegirangan.

"SIIIIP….," Seru Kuroko OOC.

"Kau OOC sekali-nanodayo," Kata Midorima.

"Eh njir kayaknya lu antusias banget Tetsuya," komen Akashi.

"Wokwokokookwokowko jadi kapan mulainya?" Kata Aomine dengan tawa yang ga tau gimana cara peragain nya….

"Oke dah…siap gak?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya!" Seru kisedai kecuali Akashi kompak.

"Yakin?"

"Iya!"

"Bener-"

"AH KAMFRET UDAH CEPETAN SIH!" Teriak Aomine udah naik darah. Nekat juga ya…

"Ya ya ya oke….MAJU, ANAK-ANAK!" Teriak Akashi.

"YA!" Teriak mereka berlima sambil memasuki rumah hantu….

.

.

.

**Selanjutnya, mereka akan memasuki rumah hantu sekali lagi!**

**Tantangannya… Kuroko-Kise-Aomine-Midorima-Murasakibara akan mencari hantu dan membawanya ke Akashi!**

**Apakah mereka berhasil?!**

**Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note : **

Maaf jika kami meng-update cerita terlalu lama, ini dikarenakan urusan pribadi...yaitu ujian! tapi setelah ini kami akan berusaha menulis ff ini sampai selesai~!


End file.
